In a wide range of power applications, driver ICs may be used to drive remote standard MOSFET devices arranged in a half-bridge topology. More specifically, the driver ICs may be used for tasks such as driving, supervising and protecting the MOSFETs from external faults and hence from destruction due to short-circuit or over-temperature situations. In some examples, such driver ICs may comprise two-stage charge-pumps in order to provide an appropriate supply voltage for high-side drivers. In order to allow for low-voltage operation with respect to supply voltage, the first stage of the two-stage charge-pump may be used to supply low-side drivers. By doing so, a driver IC may typically operate a MOSFET with supply voltages down to approximately 6 V. However, there is an increasing demand for driver ICs capable of operating during low-voltage supply voltage conditions, such as down to 4.5 V for example. Thus, one disadvantage or limitation of the two-stage charge pump implementation relates to achievable functional operating range with respect to supply voltage, whereby the two-stage charge pump implementation may not be a viable solution to satisfy operational requirements with respect to low-voltage supply voltage conditions. Another disadvantage or limitation of the two-stage charge pump implementation relates to excessive power dissipation. Since supply voltage for low-side drivers is usually taken from the output of the first charge-pump stage, power dissipation is very high when the supply voltage is high because the output voltage of the low-side driver must be limited to approximately 10 V. The features or aspects of the present disclosure address these and other issues associated with typical or conventional driver IC supply voltage topologies.